fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo All-Stars Shoot out
Nintendo All-Stars Shoot out Ninetendo All-Stars Shoot out (NASSO) is a shooter/brawler predownloaded app for the Nintendo Matrix. It features a small cast of Nintendo characters, who are pitted in a contest where they must shoot eachother. It uses gyroscope controls to aim & fire. Gameplay Each character can use a tonne of various weapons, with some being availabe to all & other's character exclusive's. It plays out in a layered 2D enviroment, with players being able to shoot enemies who are in other layers by aiming with the gyroscope & pressing L to fire. There are 3 layers in each arena. You can swap layers by entering a door. You cannot be shot if there is something inbetween the layers, unless it is another character. There is also 4 player online matches. Controls are as follows: L= Shoot A= Jump Y= Hit R= Power Shot Characters There are 18 characters. 7 starters, 7 rivals & 2 unlockable characters. *Mario *Samus *Link *Kirby *Fox *Pokemon Trainer *Donkey Kong *Bowser (Mario rival/ beat in story to unlock) *Sylux (Samus rival/ beat in story to unlock) *Ganondorf (Link Rival/ beat in story to unlock) *King Dedede (Kirby Rival/ beat in story to unlock) *Wolf (Fox Rival/ beat in story to unlock) *Red (Pkmn Trainer Rival/ beat in story to unlock) *King K. Rool (DK Rival/ beat in story to unlock) *Lucario (Beat Story with every starter character to unlock) *Aiden (Win 50 online matches to unlock) Weapons Standard (Everyone) Nintendoscope (Basic gun) Fire flower (Low range, High Attack, High Speed, Flames) Hyrule Bow (High Range, Low Attack, High Speed, Low Accuracy) Blaster (High Range, Low Attack, High Speed, High Accuracy) Laser Cannon (Med Range, High Attack, High Speed, High Accuracy, Charge.) Koopa Cannon (Med Range, Med Attack, Extreme Speed, Low Accuracy, slides.) Unique Ice Flower (Mario/Low Range, Low Attack, High Speed,Slows) Power Beam (Samus/High Range, High Attack, High Speed, High Accuracy, Charge, needs to recharge.) Boomerang (Link/Med Range, Med Attack, Extreme Speed, Low Accuracy, Sweeps away enemies.) Star Rod (Kirby/Low Range, Med Attack, Med Speed, Low Accuracy, Fast fire) Arwing Strike (Fox & Wolf/Med Range, High Attack, High Speed, Low Accuracy, summons Arwing to attack foe. Must recharge. Can hit multiple enemies.) Pokeball Launcher (Pkmn Trainer/ High Range, High Attack, High Speed, Med Accuracy, may summon Tepig, Snivy or Oshawott to use Ember, Razor Leaf or Bubblebeam.) Barrel Kannon (Donkey Kong/High Range, High Attack, High Speed, Low Accuracy) Bowser's Doom Machine (Bowser/Low Range, High Attack, Extreme Speed, Low Accuracy, Burns.) Shock Coil (Sylux/Low Range, Low Attack, Extreme Speed, High Accuracy, Attack gradually gets stronger.) Shadow Bow (Ganondorf/Med Range, Extreme Attack, High Speed, Med Accuracy.) Rocket Hammer (King Dedede/Low Range, High Attack, Med Speed, Low Accuracy.) Master Ball Launcher (Red/High Range, Extreme Attack, High Speed, High Accuracy, may summon Charizard, Venosaur or Blastoise to use Flamethrower, Vine Whip or Water Pump.) Kremling Kannon (K. Rool/Low range, Extreme Attack, Med Speed, Low Accuracy, Kremlings follow enemies for a short while.) Auroa Blaster (Lucario/Med Range, Low Attack, Low Speed, Low Accuracy, Attack Speed & Accuracy increase with users damage.) Hells Wrath (Aiden/Med Range, Extreme Attack, Extreme Speed, Extreme Accuracy, curses foe.) Locations *Shooting Range (NASSO) (Basic stage) *Mushroon Kingdom (Mario Bros) (Bouncy Mushrooms) *SR388 (Metroid) (Metroids will attack you.) *Hyrule Castle (LoZ) (May enter Twilight Zone.) *Wispy Woods (Kirby) (Strong Winds & Apples fall down) *Corneria (Star Fox) (Layers are varying ships.) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon) (3 Layers are split into Fire, Grass & Water.) *DK Jungle (Donkey Kong) (Swing on Vines.) *Bowsers Castle (Mario) (Lava & leaping fire hazards!) *Sky Palace (Fallen Angel) (Clouds may disapear.) Story The Story Mode starts with the selected character getting a letter in the mail, telling them about the URC (Universal Ranged Combat) Federation tournament. The winner is promised luxury, as well as the chance to fulfill their dreams. (Note that you cannot play as a rival character in story mode.) Upon entering the tournament, they will be locked in until the end. The fights then go on in this order: (The game will automatically skip the player you selected.) *Aiden/ Shooting Range *Mario, Samus & Link (If playing as one of these characters, Fox replaces them.)/ Shooting Range *Mario/ Mushroom Kingdom *Link/ Hyrule Castle *Samus/ SR388 *Kirby/ Wispy Woods *Fox/ Corneria *Pokemon Trainer/ Pokemon Stadium *Donkey Kong/ DK Jungle After the last fight, the announcer states it's time for the knockout rounds. Before they can begin, however, the player's rival makes their entrance (If playing as Aiden or Lucario, the rival will be randomly chosen.) & takes control of the tournament, forcing the player to battle the other rivals. (Please note that it will automatically skip your rival until the *Final Rival* stage.) *Bowser/ Mushroom Kingdom *Ganondorf/ Hyrule Castle *Sylux/ SR388 *King Dedede/ Wispy Woods *Wolf/ Corneria *Red/ Pokemon Stadium *King K. Rool/ DK Jungle After defeating all the Rival's, your own Rival will jump down into the arena to battle you. (Beating your Rival will unlock them as a playable character.) *Final Rival*/ Shooting Range The URC will take control of the tournament again, & state that since you managed to defeat all the rivals, they will skip the Knockout Round's & make you face the Champion straight away. The Champion is a genetically enchanced Lucario wearing a URC jacket. It has increased speed & power, & will use cover to it's maximum advantage. *Champion: URC Lucario/ Shooting Range After being announced as the new champion, you are gifted with millions of gold coins, a URC jacket, aswell as the Champion role. You are invited back next year to defend your title. As the credits roll, you can move your character & shoot the characters that run in the background for points. The points have no value, & are simply for a highscore. Category:Guygombaa Category:Games Category:Nintendo Matrix Games Category:Fan Games